exception
by howlingwolvesonfire
Summary: humans truly were disgusting creatures. - annalogia


**Welcome to the S.S Annolgia, no you may not get off, yes you may have some punch. Enjoy.**

* * *

Humans truly were disgusting and pathetic creatures.

Acnologia had not needed to live terribly long to see that. Even before becoming a dragon, knowing anything about them, he knew that one fact.

His parents who were never there (or were rather angry if they were), his peers who either ridiculed him for his strange habits or outright beat him up for no good reason, and especially his town, which thrived on unbridled anger and hostility; they were all terrible human beings.

Well...perhaps he wasn't totally truthful when making that statement. He did remember one girl, a pretty blonde with rich brown eyes, that tried to help. She tried to protect him from the bullies, to be his friend so that maybe he wouldn't have to be lonely all his life.

He would be lying if he said that a part of him didn't want to smile when she smiled back at him, those two deep brown eyes filled with more love and compassion than he had known all his life.

But, in the end, even he found her to be weak. Instead of revenge she preached of forgiveness and of turning the other cheek. She claimed that nothing would come of him beating up the people who had tormented him, and that while it would be hard, letting go was the best thing to do.

Acnologia did not want to forgive them though, and he certainly would never be able to forget.

So, one day he abandoned his friend, the town he lived in, and the people that he had grown to despise in his heart. He left so that he could grow stronger and return to wipe them off the face of the earth.

Well...maybe all but one.

Many years passed, he learned about the dragons, grew to love their destructive power while hating their insistence on peace between humans and dragons. No, this would simply not do.

So, when he learned of a way to gain a dragon's power through teaching he gratefully accepted, and trained until he thought he might drop dead to become what they called a "dragon slayer".

Acnologia scoffed at the name, he would slay much more than just dragons with his newfound powers.

Having learned all that he could from his dragon, he took it upon himself to kill it, relishing in the fact that the beast apparently never saw it coming.

His plan was to find other dragons and kill them too. His heightened senses made it easy to smell one of them, even from miles away. Once he had killed enough, nothing would stand in his way to kill any human he came across.

But then, one day out of the blue, she appeared again. The girl had grown up into a woman and even Acnologia stood for a moment in awe of her beauty. Her eyes still shone with compassion, although now they seemed on the verge of tears as she made her way towards him.

"Is it true? Did you really kill your dragon?"

Acnologia paused, "What of it? Why do you care about what happened?"

She bit her lip, frustration welling up in her voice, "When you left all those years ago, I thought you were dead." Her hands clenched tightly, "No one knew where you were, no one cared where you had gone, but I cared!" Her voice screamed at him while her eyes stared directly into his soul. "I searched everyday all throughout the town for years, hoping, pleading, begging for you to show up again. But I never saw or heard from you, not until a few years ago."

"They said a man with dark skin and bright blue hair asked to become a dragonslayer. I couldn't believe it. I thought you had changed then, that you no longer hated the humans and instead wanted to help save them with the dragons. I was so proud that you had changed that I almost forgot that you left without warning in the first place."

A quiet came over them as the she paused and Acnologia remembered to breath again. "So, was I truthful in believing that you had changed? Please, Acnologia...I don't-don't want to wonder where you are again."

A long, heavy silence once again fell over them as she tried hard not to look away and he did the same but in reverse. What was he supposed to say? There really wasn't anything that shouldn't have already been plainly obvious to both of them. He might as well have left the blood stain into his hands.

"You should leave," he finally said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say, "before my patience with you wears thin."

She seemed to want to say more, but as her lips pursed into a frown and her bright eyes narrowed with sorrow she said nothing. She made no move to fight him, even though he could feel her magic humming intensely. Weak to the end it seemed, still willing to hope for something better rather than simply destroy what was right in front of you. At least, that's what Acnologia silently hoped was the reason.

Then she left, and he was alone to ponder.

As he made his way down the same path he had been traveling, he came to the same conclusion that he had first realized all those years ago; that humans were absolutely awful creatures.

He should know.

He was one.

* * *

 **In other news I wrote this in a day despite having a million other things to do and could not be more proud of myself.**


End file.
